Unkept Secret
by Jameson Rook
Summary: The boys find out that keeping a secret from trained detectives never works...


_**Disclaimer: Castle and all of its characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, Terri Edda Miller, and ABC Productions.**_

_** This is just something short to (attempt) to jumpstart my Castle muse again. Damned Burn Notice has hijacked my brain, and Michael Westen isn't very good about letting me share it. I apologize, guys.**_

__"I don't know, bro. I'm just saying, you'd think that they would have told us about this before we had to find it out on our own." Javier muttered, staring down at the coffee mug in his hand.

"Um, if you'll recall _I_ was the one that found it out. Not _we_." Kevin interjected, holding up his finger and smirking at his partner. Javier waved his hand to dismiss the statement.

"Logistics. I still think that they should have told us. They've trusted us with a lot more than this."

"Look, Beckett and Castle are together. They're happy. So what if they didn't tell us? We know now and we should be happy that they're happy." Kevin took a long drink of his coffee. "Besides, it's not like we haven't hid things from them before." Javier pulled a shrug and settled onto the red couch next to Kevin.

"How is Jenny? Has she called you since she moved back home?" Kevin cringed and shook his head.

"No, not yet. I think she's still a little pissed. Can't say that I blame her."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Javier replied, raising his eyebrows in agreement. Jenny had been gone for nearly a month before Kevin had told him about their falling out.

From what he understood, Kevin had fallen down quite the rabbit hole when he and Beckett had been suspended (and didn't that just make Javier feel great for completely ignoring his partner when he needed him) and Jenny hadn't been able to pull him out.

She had accused him of being more in love with Javier than he was her, and Kevin hadn't denied it. Hadn't tried to fight with her. Apparently, he'd just stared at the wall with a stoic expression that betrayed no emotions at the thought of his _wife_ leaving him because she thought that he was in love with his partner.

When he and Kevin had gone out for a beer that night after work, one drink had turned into far too many and they had tumbled into Kevin's apartment. There had been too many kisses with too many teeth, wandering hands, and it had ended in the admission against cooling skin that maybe, just maybe, Jenny had been right.

"You think we'll ever get the balls to tell them about...this." Kevin gestured between them awkwardly, still not quite sure what he was supposed to label what they had as. Javier glanced at him out the corner of his eye before fully turning to look at him.

"I should hope so. I know I'm not that pretty, but you shouldn't have to be ashamed of me, Kev." He chuckled, leaning down and dropping a kiss to Kevin's cheek. "Besides, our luck, they probably already know and are planning ways to torture us with it.

"That's a very good point." Kevin replied, smirking as he crawled over Javier's lithe form until all of his weight was resting on the other man. He was just leaning in to kiss Javier when his phone began ringing. He groaned and dropped his head to the crook of Javier's neck and answered the call. "Ryan."

"Hey, Kev, we've got a case. Central Park. Oh, and tell Javi that he may want to wear his own shirt this time." Kate said, her smirk evident in her voice. Kevin could hear Castle giggling in the background as he stared at Javier, what little bit of color his face held completely draining.

"I, uh, I'll see you there, Beckett." He flicked the phone off and stared at it a moment.

"What'd she say?" Javier questioned, quirking a curious eyebrow.

"She said to make sure you wear your own shirt." Kevin plucked at the button of the shirt, which he realized was, in fact, his. "We've got a body in Central Park. They know."

"See? I told you. Nothing to be worried about." Javier smirked, kissing Kevin softly before shifting out from underneath him and moving to the bedroom, tugging his shirt off in the process. He emerged a few moments later, clad in a mint green button down with the cruiser keys dangling from his finger. "I'll drive."

Kevin followed him, his jaw hanging open as they moved down the stairs to the cruiser and sped off toward the crime scene, the gumball on the dashboard flashing red lights off the columns of buildings around them. Perhaps some secrets were better left unkept...

_**Blah. Just...blah. I'm seriously trying to come up with ideas, but this is all that shows up. If anyone has any spring boards, I'd welcome them. **_

_** Much love,**_

_** J. Rook**_


End file.
